I Dreamed A Dream
by Seanait
Summary: What happened to Jack after seeing his wife again? Not to mention Charlie...
1. In Time Gone By

**I Dreamed A Dream**

this will be my first angst story... so you have to tell me how i'm doing with it. I came up with the idea after listening to _Les Miserables_, hence the name of the story... i know this part is short, but i'm having trouble beginning, so pleeeeeease be patient with me... on to the story. _  
_

_

* * *

_

_For whom I never thought I'd see,  
To you.  
My friend, companion,  
The love I never knew_

_Once here, now gone,  
You dared a dream,  
But I was never there._

_Nor was he._


	2. When Hope Was High

sorry about the prologue beening so vague... tell me if i'm doing this right please!

* * *

There it was. Jack's family whole once again. Charlie, who had previously been another Jack, stood at his "father's" side. As the colonel walked out with the entity, Sara O'Neill, full of fear and longing, noticed the two and murmured softly, "Charlie?" Jack had answered simply, trying to keep his voice strong.

"It's not him." Sara looked at him imploringly, she didn't understand. Here was Charlie and her ex-husband, but it wasn't Charlie? This was her family! Jack, Sara, and Charlie O'Neill. She simply cried. Jack assured her that everything would be okay, not really sure of himself.

Somehow, Jack had torn himself away from his wife and managed to bring "Charlie" to the cars to be transported back to the SGC. Looking out the window on last time, Jack drove off. He realized he probably wouldn't see his wife ever again or at least for a while. Oh! How he missed her… her sweet face, her cocky O'Neillish attitude, among other things. Jack refused to break out into tears, not in front of this false Charlie. The colonel didn't look at his "son" for fear he might cry.

Back in the SGC, all his friends around him, he watched the young boy walk through the Stargate. O'Neill then realized, he was watching his boy step out of his life again. Jack stood rigid as he watched. Those eyes of his… God he missed his Charlie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel noticed something was immediately wrong with the man once the "energy" form went through the gate. Daniel refused to see it as anything else. Jack walked out of the gate room, shoulders drooped, head down. Very unlike the Jack O'Neill he knew. The concerned archeologist went to stop him.

"Jack."

The colonel named turned his head to face his friend.

"You okay Jack?" The colonel smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes – it was almost completely empty, like Jack O'Neill had taken a break and left an empty husk in his place.

"I swear you're psychic Danny."

A ghost of a grin lit Daniel's face. "Nah, just concerned. I'm serious Jack, are you okay?"

The sadness in his eyes was overwhelming.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said quietly and walked away before Daniel could continue. Daniel watched him leave and shook his head. **Something** was not right, that was easy to see, but what? Daniel had honestly thought that Jack had gotten over his son. He knew that the incident had left a scar, but… he didn't know. He didn't think it would affect him this deeply. Daniel looked up at Sam, now in the Control Room, and shrugged hopelessly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack had headed off to one of the VIP rooms so no one could find him easily. He told the guard to leave, walked inside, and thought about things. Sara and Charlie had been together for the first time in years. He started to sniffle while pacing.

Then Jack hunkered down and cried his life out. He'd done this years ago, but now, now it all came back. The sudden bang after a nice talk with Sara, he running to his son's room only to find him dead or close to it. The smell of gunpowder in the room had overpowered his senses. Tears now came rumbling down in a silent flood.

He was rocking himself in desperation, crying for his dead son. Sam Carter stood by the door and cried herself. Hearing the colonel cry had done it for her. Closing the door softly, she leaving Jack to his memories.

That night Jack O'Neill cried himself to sleep.


	3. And Life Worth Living

_"Are you dying, now?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I could not bring Charlie to you."_

_"Charlie's gone."_

_"No. He's in here." Something miraculous happened then. The double turned into a familiar young boy. He placed his hand over Jack's heart._

_"Charlie?" Jack blinks furiously._

_"You cannot change what happened that day just as I cannot change the day the Gould destroyed my world. I'm showing you what of Charlie's still there, inside you." Jack looked at the ghost of his son in wonder, hoping he could have him back. Daniel finally pulls him away._

_"Jack… Jack."_

_"We have to go," he whispers to the vision._

_"Is Sara O'Neill still here?"_

_"Yes."_

_'Charlie' grins slightly. They walk down the hallway, his team behind him and Jack's son with him. He dismisses his team and goes to Sara, Charlie in hand._

_"Sara."_

_"Oh my God."_

_"It's not Charlie." The look on her face… shocked, hopefully, fearless perhaps. They hugged finally, in a lover's embrace._

It's not Charlie… it's not Charlie…

"It's not Charlie…I love you Sara." Jack O'Neill woke from a particularly bad dream about his son. "That was no dream Jack," he told himself. "Charlie was there, right there in my arms!"

O'Neill sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He tossed his legs off his bed and looked around at the dark room. The feeling of suicide came back to him in a way he never thought it could.

With the feelings came the memories.

_There he was, staring at the all-familiar shape of his gun. Black as death and produced it as surely. It had killed his only son. His Charlie had died right here, in this room. He sat on the edge of Charlie's bed contemplating death. _

_It would be nice and easy and fast, he told himself. The gun looked back at him waiting to have an answer. Jack gripped it. The grip held itself perfectly in his hand. He released it again, the last person to hold his personal gun was Charlie… how would Sara react if he was to go too?_

_Sara might think it better for he knew. She wasn't talking to him. When she tried, he clammed up. He knew it was his fault to leave the gun lying around like that. They could never have a son again, not after Charlie._

_"Colonel Jack O'Neill?" He hid the gun quickly at the voice. He thought to himself, 'what the hell do you want?'_

He released himself from the throes of the memories. Now, all cried out for today, he sat and stared off into the distance, not caring about anything else.

Now, he stared at the gun again, on the edge of his bed. How nice it would be to go and join his Charlie. After all, the other him had said that Charlie still lived in his heart. But no, he thought, he had to wait until after he met with Sara again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack was brooding again and Daniel knew it. O'Neill was walking down the hall aimlessly and lost. Daniel tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Jack?" he asked concerned. The colonel gave a weak smile in return.

"Hi Danny," he said just as softly.

"You okay?"

"Just peachy," he said, attempting small humor. It didn't pass inspection.

"Seriously Jack. We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine, really." He tried to put a truer smile over the mask of pain. Daniel didn't look like he believed it for a second, but he gave up. There was no use in talking to a rock.

"Jack, if you need us, we're here for you. You don't have to open up or anything, but… you know…"

"Yeah." He walked away. Daniel frowned at what was happening to his friend and turned the other way.

* * *

Sorry i forgot to mention this... Spoilers for _Cold Lazarus_, if you havent figured it out. 


	4. I Dreamed That Love Would Never Die

Today was Saturday and he was on a mission. Jack had meekly told the general he wasn't going to be here today and Hammond had accepted it and given Jack leave.

Now he rode in his truck, brooding about the meeting. He was actually going to meet Sara for the first time since… he didn't want to think about that right now. Apparently, his double had told her some nice things, now he wanted to do the same. He sighed again. The park they were going to meet at was the one they'd gone to the first time they had been together. That bought back memories, good and bad.

Jack turned into the park entrance, got out of the truck, and sat on a park bench, head in hands.

"Jack?" a soft voice said. He looked up to find his beautiful Sara there.

"Oh Sara." He got up and hugged her. "How are you?" Sara looked taken back, that was different.

"Okay, you?"

"Not so good actually."

"Sit down Jack." They sat close to each other, each basking in each other's love.

"Sara… I'm sorry for all I've done." She stared at him.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. We should have talked to each other rather than clam up. I made a mistake and so did you."

"But Sara, it was **my** gun. The one I have on me right now!" he declared. He'd never told anyone that. Not Kawalski, not Carter, not even Hammond. No one knew. Sara's shoulders dropped in amazement. Keeping that gun took courage and inner strength. "I keep it as a reminder to keep kids safe and not to hurt the innocent." Jack stiffened a little.

"Jack, why torture yourself? Why not keep it locked up or scrap it?" Jack stared straight ahead. Sara knew that keeping that gun was perhaps doing good for him, yet she couldn't help but think…

"Sara, I need it. In happier times, I think of Charlie. It keeps me from acting irrationally most of the time." He paused uncertainly."Actually, I try not to think about him."

"You don't?"

"No, I'd go insane if I did."

Sara looked at him and he looked at her. They loved each other, but were separated by the pain and memories of it all. Brown eyes looked into the others soul. Sara had told the other Jack that she wasn't angry at him. He told her that he had walked out on her because Jack thought she was angry at him. He'd been right at least.

"Jack, did you walk out on me because you thought I was angry at you?" she had to know if the double had told the truth. He didn't answer for a minute then turned to her again.

"Yes, I did."

"You know I needed you then Jack."

"I know, I should have opened up a little. I blamed myself for it these past two years." Jack looked down at his hands again.

"I know you did, but you didn't let me through. We could have lived a little easier if we helped each other." Sara realized she was repeating herself form the encounter with the other Jack. Tears framed the corner of her eyes.

"Sara, I know I made the mistake… but… I can't believe it."

"I know Jack, I know." They embraced and rocked each other. His ex-wife cried for his sake and for Charlie.

"It's okay Sara… its okay."


	5. I Dreamed That God Would Be Forgiving

this chpater doesnt reflect my faith and excuse some errors, as i have never stepped foot into a church myself... i got the idea from watching x-files where scully confesses about seeing signs from god, but mulder didn't, so i thot it might just work... tell me what you think.

* * *

Jack looked up at the giant ornate building in front of him. Not being a religious man, he hadn't stepped foot into a church since his wedding so many years ago. He sighed and went up the steps. Inside, he found it devoid of life. Up front was the altar with the massive stained glass windows behind them. The colonel went to the candles and lit one. He paused then lit another.

"For you Charlie, and Sara," he muttered and headed to confessions. Feeling embarrassed, he looked around to find no one. Poor priest, he was probably as lonely as the officer approaching him. He sat down and the curtain slid away.

"Father, I have sinned." He paused there as the priest waited for him to continue.

"How so my son?"

"The… the woman I loved… she, she," he stopped there and tried to compose his thoughts. The least it would do is keep him from stuttering. He took a deep breath. "My ex-wife and I can't love each other because of me." It all came out in a breathless rush.

"Why? God has faith in you my son."

"It was my son… he died by my gun…" The priest and Jack went silent. The priest didn't know what exactly to make of this situation. Jack spoke up again. "Why has God been cruel to me? First he takes my son, thinks about taking me, then takes my wife from me." He'd never confessed like this and he never would. Jack had never believed in God anyway, but all of a sudden he had some little faith despite what he had been through.

"God has his reasons for misery. Misery makes people learn from their mistakes." The priest knew he was being harsh, but it seemed this man had had this evil energy all pent up in him for a long time.

"But why my innocent son?" Jack pleaded.

"Perhaps his death let you go onto greater things." O'Neill stiffened at that, he couldn't possibly know about the Stargate. Jack almost missed what the priest said next. "… I imagine your son would want you to succeed."

"Yeah, I guess so Father," Jack sighed. The colonel's faith was diminishing slightly. Yet, it was a comfort to let it all out knowing that the priest could never tell anyone about him. The strong, elderly, knowledgeable voice came back to him.

"My son, God chooses who needs to come and who needs to stay, but take pride in your son's sacrifice. He has become apart of a higher, more holy, and nobler thing than we mortals could ever do."

"Really…?" he said sadly to himself.

"What was that my son?"

"Nothing Father, I'm glad I have had the time to confess to you."

"May God forgive your sins and those of others, amen."

"Amen," Jack concluded and left the 'stall.' He looked at his candles still burning in their placeholders and a single tear rolled down his face. He carefully wiped it away; it wouldn't do to show weakness in a house of God. Jack turned tail on the altar and left the church.

Carefully, the colonel clambered back into his truck and retrieved his gun, which was usually strapped on him, but because it was a church, it thought it best to leave it in his car. Jack strapped it back on and took it out of its holster. He cradled it again, out of sight from anyone else. After a few moments he replaced it and drove away, back towards his own house.


	6. But The Tigers Come At Night

thanks pyrodragon for reviewing! and to nightpheonix who must... (lol, jk!) here's another chapter for you!

_

* * *

"Jack… I know how you feel… Jack, talk to me!"_

_"Charlie O'Neill was a beautiful child, brutally ripped away from us by forces we can't understand…"_

_"CHARLIEEEEEE!"_

Jack awoke with a start and rocketed to sitting position. He couldn't sleep if his night phantoms kept this up. The colonel rubbed his eyes to find he'd been crying again. The dream had been particularly bad… first Sara came back, then the priest at Charlie's funeral, and Sara's words at Charlie's death.

How they tormented him!

He wished he could almost wash away the memories, but the experience from the crystals had reopened that wound and shoved salt into it. It hurt. He swung his legs over the bedside and sat there, waiting for something.

After a couple minutes, he decided it wouldn't be worth it to try and sleep; it was three in the morning. So he got coffee. While the machine bubbled and popped happily, Jack was strewn on the couch reflecting on what he had done wrong.

Why had he left his gun out? He was very careful about these things. How had his son gotten a hold of it? Where had he left it for such easy access?

Night sucked, he decided. There was no one to talk to and nothing to keep his mind from wandering down that lonely road. The coffee pot indicated that it was done.

_Why, why, why! WHY did it happen!_ O'Neill sent the trash bucket skittering across the floor with one hard kick. He sat down again, coffee in hands, and mulled over the situation.

Had it been his fault? Sara had certainly told him so and it couldn't have been her fault. She didn't have a gun. It couldn't have been Charlie's fault for the gun lying around and it certainly wasn't his fault for killing himself. The kid was curious… deadly curious…. That left one other person, him.

All the blame he could think of fell on him. **His** gun, **his **mistake, **his** house, **his** kid. Jack couldn't blame it on the gun, the gun didn't do anything.

"Oh dear God, what did I do… what went wrong?" he muttered to himself. Jack needed a friend right then… a good friend. Jack realized he needed to let loose this anguish and maybe open up and talk… maybe that would do him good.

After twenty long pain-filled minutes of debating, O'Neill picked up the phone.

"Carter?" he said softly.

"Sir? It's… 3:30 in the morning!" she said confused.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I'll go…" He was about to hang up, but Sam heard the pain in his voice.

"No sir, don't. I was already up. What's wrong?" For several minutes, there was silence on the line and Sam was content to leave it like that. She was happy that he trusted her and recognized that he was needed a friendly person to talk to.

"Carter… I… I…" he started, but with no success.

"Sir, I'll be over in a minute." She hung up before he could object, he wasn't sure he could. Dejectedly, he hung up. About ten minutes later, a soft rap fell on the door.

"It's open." She walked into the dark house and locked the door behind her.

"Hi sir," she said and sat next to him. "What's up?"

"Carter, you know the energy… the… double?" He refused to say "Charlie" or "my son's double" to her, for fear of breaking down again. He was a strong soldier and didn't want Carter to see him any other way.

"Yes, what about it?"

"He… it… Carter…" he cried in pain. She moved, but hesitated, as if drawn back. Sam reluctantly put her arms around her CO and gave him a hug as he cried silently on her shoulder.

"It's okay sir," she comforted, "It's okay… Jack."


	7. With Their Voices Soft As Thunder

heres the next installment of the story... sry for the wait but all of a sudden i had a brilliant idea... or two and i wrote them down yesterday (lol, these chapters...)

enjoy!

* * *

"Carter…" he sobbed softly. Sam sat next to him, watching his needs and mood with a hawk's eye. 

"Yes sir?"

"Do you… do you think that I could get that other… kid back and have him stay here?" he tried. Sam looked at him with concern and pain in her eyes. She realized he was going through the stages of grief. She took a deep breath.

"No sir, he, it can't live here without others of its kind." She spoke softly to him. He looked at her; the tears on his face were dried up. Sam remembered going through something like this when Mark went away and when her mother died.

"Why not?"

Sam shuddered, it was one of those questions like "Why me?" It was impossible to answer. "Sir, not enough energy."

"Can't we give him enough to survive?"

"No, the supply would be enormous."

"So is the gate," he sulked. "Why not?" He stood up and walked to a shelf and placed his hand on it. Sam didn't move, but gave him his space.

"Sir… I, I know what you're going through," Sam told him quietly, not knowing what his reaction would be. He whipped around as if to scream at her, but his gaze changed and he seemed to calm before speaking.

"How could you? It was my son with my own gun."

"My mom sir," she answered. It kind of compared, but not exactly. In Jack's mind it might be harder to lose a parent at a young age, but it was equally hard to bury your own son. No parent should have to do that.

"It's not exactly the same, I know, but it's close. Can you imagine losing your mother at such a young age? A tiny child with no other bearing in the world except your parents." Carter tried to make him see the connection, in a way, it made her feel better.

"Sam, I can hear the voices in my head." At that, Sam stiffened. He wasn't going crazy, was he? He smiled a sad smile. "Not like that Carter, I mean it's a repeat of what happened. Over and over and over again. Like a skipping CD."

Sam stood silently, but listened to the sad man in front of her. Gods, was he hurting. She walked to him now and rubbed his back rhythmically. Carter looked down at his hands and noticed that under it was a report card. **Charlie's** report card. She stared at it and started to tear up.

"It was his last one; it went home the day he… went away."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They sat together for an hour on the couch. Sam had fallen asleep, temporarily, on Jack's shoulder. If it was any other time, he might have noticed, but he didn't. She woke a few minutes later and was startled by the position and immediately sat up. Jack grinned slightly, but it disappeared as fast as it had shown.

"You know, you guys are great friends," he mentioned out of the blue. Sam was taken aback. It was something so open and almost random. So she just nodded slowly.

"How are you feeling sir?" He shrugged.

"Miserable."

"Is it easier during the day?" she asked quietly. He knew what she meant, the memories. He nodded ever so slightly.

"I'm busy during the day Carter. I'm not able to stop and think." He swallowed carefully. "But in the night… I… I…" He choked up. Sam nodded again. "Carter, I need breakfast." He eased out of her grasp and stumbled into the kitchen, wayward and weary from last night. Sam followed like a lost puppy not knowing what she could do to ease his pain.


	8. As They Tear Your Hopes Apart

Ah Charlie, good ole Charlie. The only offspring of the O'Neill's and the only one there would probably ever be. The blond haired child was a sports star. Well, a baseball star actually. What an arm he had on him… whew! And what about that batting average? The kid was just like his father. They were so much in common except for one thing.

He was dead, Jack was not.

The colonel looked at his internal struggle critically and saw a glimmer of hope for him yet, but not for now. No, he'd have to wait and see. In the meantime, Charlie's face still haunted the mind of Jack O'Neill. It had been three days since the… energy… had gone through the gate back home. Jack still wasn't over his son.

The hopes and dreams his kid had had. Jack missed those conversations with his son. Sitting on the bed and debating jobs, this usually ended up in a tickle fight. Sara would pop her head in the room to see Charlie attacking his dad and his dad viciously defending himself against the tickle-foe. She would laugh and scold them for fighting at such an hour. And they would reply, "Who me?"

How much like dad he was… if only Charlie knew how much dad missed him, maybe he would come down and greet Jack once again.

Yes… Jack remembered those days and it brought a rare, these days, smile to his face.

"_Hey dad?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's it like being a pilot?"_

"_Well…" he considered, "it's a lot like being Superman. You zip around in this **really** cool plane saving the world. And all the damsels in it!" They laughed. _

"_Dad, could **I** be a pilot?"_

"_If you wanted to bad enough, sure! Me and you would fly around and get rid of all the bad guys."_

"_And we'd be Supermen together!" Charlie crowed._

"_That's right, and no one could stop the mighty O'Neill's!"_

"_No way dad!" Charlie laughed. Jack started making flying sounds and called a name off an imaginary list._

"_Lieutenant Charles-"_

"_Nuh uh! Charlie!"_

"_Okay then… scratch that… Lieutenant Charlie O'Neill, you will fly today with your dad. What do you have to say?"_

"_Cool!" he cried out and straightened. "Lieutenant O'Neill reporting for duty sir!"_

"_Aww… sir? I'm touched!" Jack played out. Charlie punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Seriously though, would you join?"_

_Charlie nodded seriously. "First I'll join the Air Force, go to Air Force school, and join their baseball team."_

_Jack smiled. "You know, my team is the best around."_

"_No way."_

"_Yeah, and I'd like to see your team beat it!"_

"_We'll do better than that! We'll demolish it!" Charlie grinned._

"_You think so? Bring it on punk!" Jack had turned to face his son and was pointing fingers at him. Charlie was on his knees, facing his father._

"_Alright! Come on dad, let's go at it!" Charlie leaped at Jack and knocked him over. The tickling had begun. Fifteen minutes later, Sara popped into the room and stopped._

"_No what are you two doing?" The men untangled themselves and grinned._

"_Nothing," the crowed innocently. _

"_Uh huh… in bed, both of you!"_

"_Ohhh mom!" Charlie complained jokingly._

"_Mo-om!" Jack complained._

"_In bed!"_

"_Night mom, night dad."_

That had been the night Jack had discussed Charlie' future with his mom. She was happy for him, but at the same time didn't want her little one hurt. Sara never really approved of Jack's military status. She had always worried about him, but was nice about it.

Oh the happy days. Days when being a parent was fun and joyful. He remembered the day the kid had been born. Jack had paced the hospital for hours, nervously awaiting the birth. At one point, one of the nurses, highly experienced in extremely nervous fathers-to-be, came over to him, grabbed him and sat him down. She brought hellos and 'I-love-you's from his beloved. The nurse said Sara was fine. He had relaxed some, his pacing was now restricted to the waiting room.

Charlie's life passed before the eyes of Jack O'Neill. That wasn't how it should have been. Charlie's life, passing before **his** eyes. Charlie should have been still alive and well. How old would he be now? 12, 13? Yeah, something like that, four years had passed by. Amazing how time flew, wasn't?


	9. As They Turn Your Dreams to Shame

Okay... I can't even begin to apologize for the massive wait on this story... but i can blame on not letting me put this up a few days ago... lol... very very very sorry that my three loyal reviewers had to wait this long to get the LAST chapter of this story...

My thanks to **nightpheonix, KurnelJack/Daft as Jack, **and most importantly **PyroDragon2006!** love you guys to pieces!

on with the chapter!

* * *

Sam sat at the dinner table with her commanding officer, wondering what she could do next. Jack sat in a state of uninterrupted thought, almost zombie-like. Looking at the clock, Carter stroked his back.

"Sir…" she said softly. Jack shuddered out of it and looked depleted, but he looked a little bit better. "Sir?" she asked again. With a very small, faint smile, he answered back.

"I'll be fine Carter, I will…" his raspy voice answered. Sam grinned.

"That's good to hear sir," she said honestly. Sam was glad of his self-recovery and she was happy she could help. Stumbling around, Jack slowly got himself together. Sam left him alone to do what he had to do. She watched as she saw all of Jack O'Neill's systems come back online. The hole in him was very slowly filling. Carter knew he wasn't even close to the edge of the woods yet. That would happen when he smiled.

"Sir, I'll drive and don't argue," Carter ordered. Jack looked up at her and nodded meekly. Through his eyes was the torture of death and despair, but inside also lurked friendship and even hope.

Jack was realizing that other people had gone through similar experiences. Both Sam and Daniel had lost a parent or both and Teal'c had been banished, called a traitor to his family, and had almost lost his own son. Yet here he was, mucking around in the dumps. Jack was almost ashamed at defiling his son's image like he had. Jack shouldn't be sulking, but instead remembering Charlie for who he was.

"Hold on Carter, I'll be there in a second," Jack quietly excused himself. He walked over to his mantle and picked up a small piece of paper. Jack pocketed it and was ready to go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived at the SGC, Jack expected a whole slew of pity – something he did not need or want. He steeled himself against the world again. Sam saw him freeze up and almost slip back into the dark underworld of suffering.

"Colonel, you'll be fine. You need to talk to people, not clam up. We can help." These were **not** the comforting words Jack needed to hear, but he heard them. He realized that Sam was right. He needed to stop shutting himself into a box like that.

Jack nodded to her as she led him out of the elevator. The first person they saw was Daniel – the last person Jack wanted to see. Daniel had a tendency of pitying someone too much, but the young man surprised him.

"Hey Jack," Daniel said softly with a small smile. "How ya doing?"

Jack tried to smile, but it didn't want to show itself quite yet. He did manage a contorted smirk that Daniel interpreted as an attempt at a smile.

"Fine, yourself?" The colonel kept his head down, not wanting to look Daniel in the eyes.

"Not so bad. See you later?" Jack asked uncertain. After his experience with Sarah, he had learned that people didn't like him much after a shutdown like that.

Daniel managed another small smile. "Yeah, I'd like that Jack. See ya." With that, Daniel walked off. He kept glancing over his shoulder at Sam who was reassuring him that Jack was fine.

Some time later, the pair ran across Teal'c. He bowed his head.

"Good morning O'Neill. How was your rest?" Jack's soul snorted with amusement. Some of the questions that came out of Teal'c's mouth were… amazing… Yet his face still refused to comply.

"Not bad, yours?" Jack responded amicably.

"My kel'nor'eem was refreshing. Shall I dine with you later today O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. He already knew Daniel had asked.

"Sure, we can all have lunch at 1300 hours. See you then."

"Until then O'Neill." Teal'c bowed his head again and walked off Jack hadn't been very talkative, but that was okay. Sam could see the soul of Jack O'Neill pushing for freedom and it was almost there. The lunch date would be good for him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey guys," Jack greeted with a small mope in his voice. Daniel grinned broadly as did Sam.

Jack looked suspicious, it was all he had enough energy to do and his tongue held no clever retorts to this setup. Out of nowhere, Siler appeared and behind him was a large camera apparatus.

Siler coughed to clear his throat.

"I, on behalf of the Royal SGC Committee, do hereby present to you…" He stopped and blinked for a second then continued. "A fish!"

A large silver platter with an even larger fish was brought out and laid on the table in front of Jack. This fish was enormous; it was probably a sea trout.

Curious, Jack carefully picked up the slightly slimy fish when it smacked him across the face. He was stunned and all of SG-1 had been watching. A square picture was brought to him.

Jack scanned the picture and saw that the camera had captured his very open mouth and shocked face captured forever as the tail of massive fish sideswiped him.

Jack's eyes widened and a smiled formed. Without realizing it, Jack O'Neill started laughing hysterically at this great picture. SG-1 cheered, they had their commander back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back in the locker room, Jack paused at his locker to reflect on the last week. On the top shelf inside his locker was nothing. Jack decided it would be a great place for the paper he had picked off his mantle earlier that day. It was a triumphant picture of Charlie holding a trophy and Jack hugging him, laughing.

Jack smiled as he remembered that day. Smirking now, Jack placed the fish picture beside the one of his son in hopes that good times would always be remembered.

With a firm shut of his locker door, Jack strode out into the SGC, ready to face the world (and save it) again.

* * *

Soooo... good finish? Yes or no? PLEASE i want to know! 


End file.
